Journey of a Lost Soul
by Lyrachelle
Summary: Smiles can also be broken... Mikan comes back to Alice Academy slightly different... But with the changes that came along, would the feelings for her change as well? Jealousy will rise. Rivalries will start. R&R. NxM.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey of a Lost Soul

Chapter I- A wonderful Reunion

A new semester was about to begin in the Alice Academy. And class 3-1, who some of the students are Hotaru Imai, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Anna Oogasawara, Nonoko Umenomiya and many others, had more than what they'd expected…

"Narumi-sensei… I don't think we've met her before…and neither have we met those guys on the back…" One of their classmates said.

This takes us to what happened a little while ago. Earlier this morning… the whole of class 3-2 went out to play soccer.

"The ball has a life of its own!" Anna screamed, the ball has been bouncing around the field and was destroying the field and the ball itself… and the lowerclassmen panicked. It seems an elementary student put his alice on the ball. It appears that his alice was uncontrollable.

An arrow was shot from a distance… and it did strike the ball. The ball seemed to stop and all the classmen calmed.

"Oh dear… this place is in chaos when I'm not around… or is it the other way around" a girl in a pink dress and a white hat said. She had two other guys beside her. All of them looked at her.

"Who are you?" Nonoko said.

"My, oh my! It's just been six years and you've already forgotten about me… don't you recognize me? And here I thought you'd never forget me…"

"You're-" Ruka was interrupted by the bell.

"That's the bell! Well see y'all later!" she said

"Just now, was that…" Yuu said "no… that's impossible!"

Then they all went up thinking who the mystery person was.

"Sit down class… sit down, class…" Mr. Narumi said, "Now I'd like you to tell me about yesterday's-"

"Ahem…" a voice sounded from the outside

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said "I'd like you to welcome a certain someone you're all familiar with… and I want you to welcome new students as well… you may come in…"

A girl came in… she had two guys with her; they were the ones they met earlier… She came in with all the smiles in the world… she bowed and said…

"Nice to meet all of you once again…" she said

Most of the guys blushed… they had never seen her in their lives… one of the people who seemed like he didn't care was a certain crimson-eyed, violet-haired person…who kept looking out the window as the students thought their sensei was making a mistake…

This takes us to where we had begun our story…

"I'm not making any mistake… you know this person very well… she's-" he was interrupted.

"Mikan Sakura…" Hotaru continued "the idiot who forgot to say goodbye before leaving…"

"Sorry 'bout that…" she said… "hehe"

"NANI!" the guys exclaimed

"You don't recognize me?" she said

"Are you sure you're her?" one student asked

"Yep… there's no mistake…" Narumi said "but these two are the new students, Atsushi Hirada and Kyosuke Kawamura."

It was the girl's time to blush. Kyousuke and Atsushi were good-looking as well. Kyousuke had green eyes and medium-length lime-colored hair and he was tall. Atsushi had deep blue eyes and had long and sky blue-colored hair.

"Go take your seats now…" he said

They took their seats in the seat in the back row…

"Now as I was saying we…" Narumi

Then recess came…

"Mikan!" Anna said as she rushed towards her… "Where've you been?"

"I've been to another school…" she replied.

"By the way who are these two?" Nonoko said

"Well, you can say they're my friends." She replied.

Then a gun shot with the shape of a punch came towards her. Fortunately, she caught it with her bare hands.

"You are an idiot, Mikan" Hotaru said blankly.

"I am… until now…" she replied

"You've finally realized…" Hotaru said in a Hotaru-ish way, "How stupid you seem to be… leaving without telling anyone… and then you come back six years later and you expect everyone to remember you?"

"It's not that I didn't… back then… looking back now… it was more of an "I shouldn't" more than an "I didn't"… I had no choice… it was the only decision I could do" she said

"You- certainly are an idiot. Idiot!" Hotaru replied

"Relax Hotaru," Yuu said "Hi Mikan! It's been a long time!"

"Yeah… it's been six years" she replied…

"I can tell you've been training your alice" Yuu said

"I did lot of training… Right Kyo?" Mikan said

"Uh… hai" he said

"Hey Sakura!" A voice sounded… a sound of an annoying green-haired girl…

"Who are- Eh? I remember you're Permy!" Mikan said

"It's Sumire!! You remember, do you?!" Sumire said "Since you remember that well… let's recollect our memories in the classic game of dodge ball… for old times' sake"

"Dodge ball?! Sure! Why not? It's for old times' sake anyway…" she said

"Then us against you…" she said

"I've got nothing to do with this." Hotaru intervened, "I'm going to my lab."

"Alright! You're on!" Sumire said

Later that day at the field…

"What?! The three of you?" Sumire exclaimed

"Is there something wrong? Do you want just me to play the six of you?" she said

"You-!" Sumire exclaimed

"Let's begin then…" Mikan said

"Alright fine…" Sumire then shot the ball toward Mikan… But with all of her training, that shot barely hit her. All she had to do was raise her arm, and before it could even come an inch towards her, it stopped. And, with Atsushi and Kyousuke by her side, nothing could go wrong.

After hours of extreme playing, Mikan, Atsushi and Kyousuke weren't kicked out of the game. The only one who was left in the other team was Sumire. All of the others were kicked out.

"Ano… Permy-san, it's been a long time since we've been playing… aren't you getting tired yet?!" Mikan said.

"You…" Sumire said, panting hard.

"Alright I give up, Permy-san! You win! I don't have a chance against you!" Mikan said sarcastically.

"You've finally realized it! You know I'm-" Sumire was cut off.

"Wow! Mikan! You've really improved your alice!" Anna said.

"Well, yeah!" Mikan said

"They ignored me! The nerve!" Sumire said "hmph!"

"That's great, Mikan!" Nonoko said

"Thanks…" she replied

"Idiots like you, don't ever change." A voice said

"Yeah, but then, you can't really tell" Mikan replied, "…Natsume"

"Ichigo-kara… or should I say pink-pattern?" Natsume said

"What the-? How did you-?" she sighed and said, "And perverts don't change that much, do they?"

"Tch…" Natsume said and walked past her…

"Sorry 'bout that Sakura…" a blond-haired guy said.

"Oh! Ruka! How've you been?" Mikan asked as she took hold of his hands.

Ruka blushed and said, "just fine, I guess…"

"Good…." Mikan said and flashed a smile

"Well, I gotta get going, before I lose sight of Natsume." he said

"Okay then! See ya!" she said

"Well, it just goes to say how much we've missed you!" Nonoko said

Mikan smiled, "I've missed you guys too…"

"And I've missed you too… Mikan-chan." Someone said form behind

Mikan turned around and said, "Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!"

"Mikan-chan!" Tsubasa exclaimed

"It's been so long!" Mikan said, "Hang on, you're not wearing your uniforms!"

"Of course we're not! We've already graduated you know!" Misaki said

"Oh yeah! And you're together now?" Mikan asked.

"Well…" Tsubasa said

"You know Mikan…" Anna whispered on Mikan's ear

"They're getting married…" Nonoko continued

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed "They're getting married?!"

"Ssshhh…" Misaki said, "it's bad enough that I'm getting married to this idiot! Don't shout it to the entire universe!"

"It's not like I'm the only idiot here… one idiot is standing next to me…" Tsubasa whispered

"What. Did. You. Say!?" Misaki exclaimed

"Uh… Nothing at all…" Tsubasa said and ran.

"Come back here!" Misaki said as she ran after Tsubasa.

"Later, Mikan!" Tsubasa said and waved to Mikan.

"Yeah! See you!" Mikan said and sighed, "Those two… they'll never change"

Anna and Nonoko sighed and said, "I know what you mean,"

Mikan laughed and said, "This is such a wonderful reunion"

(**A/N:** What do you think? Please don't forget to review! I'll love you forever…XP)


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Of a Lost Soul

Chapter II- the Sixteen-year-old High School Graduate

It was the start of another new day in class. Class 3-2 was busy talking and the like when their sensei entered.

"Ohayoo class!" Mr. Narumi said

"Ohayoo sensei…" the class said.

"Alright. Let's check the attendance." He said and called each students' names.

"Alright… we're complete… the two new students are here and we're complete. Now-" Narumi-sensei said as he was cut off

"Matte, sensei…" Yuu said, "You didn't mention Mikan's name."

"Ara! Did I forget to tell you?" Narumi-sensei said in his bubbly tone, "Mikan-chan will not be joining us."

"Eh? Nani!?" Anna exclaimed

"Then why was she here yesterday?" Nonoko asked

"She was here yesterday because she accompanied the two new students requested that she'd stay until the end of class and that she'd wear the uniform." He replied

"Then why isn't she joining us, sensei?" Koko asked

"That's because…" Narumi-sensei paused, "Mikan-chan has already graduated high school education."

"EH!!!!????" the class exclaimed

"Are you really sure?" Mochu asked, "That girl? A sixteen-year-old graduate?"

"Well, it's true. She decided to wait for you guys to finish high school so you could all go to college together" Narumi-sensei said

The class became silent. Even Natsume's eyes widened. His cat nap was disturbed.

"Well, class let's continue yesterday's discussion." He said

The class ended and Atsushi and Kyousuke exited the classroom.

"Atsushi-kun! Kyousuke-kun!" Mikan exclaimed

"Mikan-sama…" Kyousuke said

"So, how's your first day?" she asked them.

"Good, I guess" Atsushi said

"Mikan!!!!" Sumire exclaimed as she ran towards Mikan.

"Uh-Hai?" she said as she sweat dropped.

"You've graduated!?" Sumire asked and shook Mikan on her shoulders

"Yeah, I have… why?" she said, "And please stop shaking me…" she said, still sweat dropping.

"I don't believe it…" she said

"Well, believe it…" she said

"Tch… It's hard to believe that an idiot graduated high school…:" Natsume said

"Well sorry for being an idiot, SIR." Mikan said, emphasizing the word, "sir"

"Whatever…" Natsume said and bended himself and said, "oh… it's red pattern today, huh?"

"Pervert!" Mikan exclaimed

"You're too loud, red-pattern…" Natsume said, "Whatever… I'm going…"

"How rude! The nerve of him!" Mikan said

"That's great Mikan-chan!" Yuu exclaimed, "You've graduated! No offense, but I can't believe it either."

"None taken…" Mikan said

"Since when?" Nonoko asked

"Since earlier this year." She replied

"Oh…" Anna said

"Say, guys, we're going to Central town, wanna come with?" she said, "my treat!"

"Sure, Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"By the way, where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"She's in her lab." Yuu replied.

"Oh…" Mikan said

"Well, let's get going, Mikan." Nonoko said

"Alright! Let' go!" Mikan said

They rode the bus and went around Central Town.

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed, "I missed this place! It hasn't changed that much."

"By the way Mikan, let's go buy some fluff puffs!" Yuu said

"Okay, sure…" she replied

They walked to the store and bought some fluff puffs.

"Yummy!" Anna said

"Oishi!" Nonoko said

"Want some, Mikan?" Yuu asked

"No thanks…" Mikan said, "Here… Atsushi, Kyousuke, have some."

"Hai…" they said and took some fluff puffs.

Mikan turned around and was surprised to see Anna and Nonoko having teary eyes. (Dramatic puppy dog eyes, that is…)

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd no longer like fluff puffs!" Nonoko said

Anna sobbed and said, "It brings tears to my eyes to see this!"

Mikan, Yuu, Atsushi and Kyousuke sweat dropped.

"Don't be so over-dramatic guys!" Mikan said

Unknown to them, two guys were watching them.

"Don't like fluff puffs, huh?" Ruka said

"Tch… whatever…" Natsume said

When their little trip was over, they went back to their dormitories. Well, except for Mikan, she had to stay in the hotel, since she's no longer an alice student.

"Ahhh…." Mikan said as she laid herself in her bed, "that was refreshing… coming back after a long time… this is great… but still… there are things yet to come, which I know will hurt them more than the time I left and never said goodbye…"

She laid herself in bed for a few minutes and stood up. "Well, it's time to get ready for bed! Let's get ready for tomorrow!"

With that, she closed her eyes into a deep slumber.

(**A/N: ** So? Does it sound good? I didn't put Hotaru in the spotlight this time, but I will bring her back. Tell me if there are corrections, I'll appreciate it. Thanks guys… Please don't forget to review…)


	3. Chapter 3

A Journey of a Lost Soul

Chapter Four: The Late Night Visitor

"Hey guys! Did you hear? There's a guy who says he's the greatest martial artist in the universe." Koko announced throughout the entire classroom.

"He's so full of himself!" Anna said

"What division is this guy?" Nonoko said

"He's in the elementary division, I guess." Koko replied

"Just because he has the fight alice, doesn't mean he could brag it to the entire world." Nonoko said

"Yeah. To think he's just in the elementary division." Anna said

"How old is he anyway?" Nonoko said

"7 years old, I guess…" Koko said

"That young?" Anna asked

"Yup." Koko said

The bell rang and each student went out one by one back to his or her dorms.

They ended the class at exactly 3:oo pm.

Mikan came by again to fetch Atsushi and Kyousuke. They went off to go to Central town. The elementary student was there to challenge all that want to come near him.

"You there… I can tell you can fight…" the student said

"Are you talking to me?" Mikan asked

"Yes, you!" he replied, "fight me…"

"And why should I?" Mikan said in reply

" 'Coz I said so…" the kid said

"Sorry, little guy. I got somewhere else to go…" Mikan said, as she patted hi s head.

"Don't call me little, baka." The student said

"Ah! I know you! You're being talked about in the classroom!" Mikan said

"Well, you'd better…" he said

"Sorry, little guy. I'll play another time." She turned away.

"Don't turn your back on me, you fat cow!"

Mikan stopped in her tracks. She turned to the little boy with a dark smile

"What did you call me?"

"I said "fat cow." Got any problem with that?" he said arrogantly.

Mikan shadowed the kid. She placed the whole of her palm on the boy's head.

"One thing you should never call a girl, little boy, is fat."

"Really? I'll say it again. Fat. Fat. Fat."

Three nerves popped out from Mikan. She moved away from the boy and clenched her fists.

"You wanna fight? Come on! I can take you!"

Mikan moved her fist so close and so fast that the boy didn't have time to think of defending. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact. A few moments later, yet, he still didn't feel the impact.

He opened his eyes and Mikan's fist was inched from the boy's face.

"Don't be too arrogant, little one. Also, don't threaten anyone who you know you can't take head on. Don't pretend to be strong when you obviously can't carry your own self. And lastly, don't ever forget this. Never, ever call a girl fat."

The boy nodded in everything she said and felt fear. Mikan relaxed her fists and flicked the boy's forehead.

"Remember that, and you'll survive." Mikan reverted back and smiled, "now go, someone's looking for you."

With that she turned away. The little boy stopped her with his hand, "thank you, onee-san."

"You're welcome. And please, call me Mikan."

"Alright. Thanks again, Mikan-senpai." He said and took a bow. Then, he ran off.

_"What a sad life that kid lives." Mikan thought._

"Mikan-sama!" Atsushi called.

"I was waiting for you guys." Mikan said and smiled.

"Here's your drink. You must be thirsty." Kyosuke interjected.

"Oh, thanks." Mikan said as she took the beverage from Kyosuke.

She took a sip from her drink. So did the two. "Let's head back."

"Of course, Mikan-sama." Atsushi said.

From afar, there was a crimson-eyed boy watching their every move.

_"Tch. Idiots." He thought _

Mikan then took both of their hands, "Atsushi. Kyosuke. You guys, from now on, please don't call me Mikan-sama. We're friends. Not subordinates. Okay?" she smiled.

The two guys blushed.

"But, it would be inappropriate to call you anything else." Atsushi said.

"I think I'd prefer to call you Mikan-sama. You are above me, us, in every way."

"Aw, guys. Mikan-chan. I'd prefer that. Please don't call me anything else."

"But-" the two guys said in sync. Both of them were cut off.

"No 'but's guys." She said.

They were both silent.

"From now on, please call me Mikan-chan."

They both nodded in defeat.

"Good." She smiled and pulled both their hands closer to her, "I've got something to tell you.

She kissed Atsushi's left cheek. Then, she kissed Kyosuke's right cheek. Then, the two boys blushed.

"Mikan-sa-" Atsushi stopped in his own words, "Mikan-chan, what were you going to tell us?"

She pulled them closer and whispered something that the crimson-eyed boy couldn't hear.

The two boys were blushing like crazy. Mikan then pulled them to take them back to their dorms.

_"What the hell? Is that idiot making her first adult move?" he thought, "Tch. Whatever. Idiot." _

He said that with burning rage and jealousy in his head. He came back to his dorm and was greeted by Ruka.

"Natsume." He called, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Tch. Idiots will always be idiots."

"Sakura-san. Are you bothered by her?"

"No. Just don't mind it."

Their conversation halted when they heard Mikan.

"So, guys, don't forget tomorrow, okay?"

"Er, yeah. Mikan-chan." There was a bit of hesitation in Atsushi's words.

"Okay. Goodnight then." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Atsushi's neck and hugged him and kissed his cheek yet again. Then she did the same to Kyosuke.

They both blushed like crazy yet again.

The two boys who saw the scene were silenced. She walked away and waved back as she completely disappeared from their view. The crimson-haired boy was angrier than ever. The blond-haired boy felt envy.

_"Sakura-san…" Ruka thought with shock and envy._

Natsume saw his reaction. "Whatever. I'll go to bed. You should, too."

"Yeah." Ruka said in an inaudible whisper.

They parted ways, both with raging jealousy.

On the other hand, Mikan slumped in her bed. She closed her eyes. Then, someone jumped in her window.

"Chinmoku-san."

Mikan didn't move. She knew she had a late night visitor.

"I have a message for you." The person left a letter on the floor the disappeared.

_"Yare yare. I just got back and I already have a mission?" she thought._

The letter floated and flew into Mikans's hand. It had a red seal. Mikan sat upright immediately. Without opening it, she already knew and read the message.

She hastily changed her clothes and jumped from her window. Her evening just got spoiled all because of her late night visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer: [oh you know the drill. :P] Gakuen Alice and all related characters belong to the awesome Higuchi Tachibana-sama. :) ]

Chapter Four:

Mikan jumped from the balcony of the room. She wore shorts that revealed much of her legs and a black shirt that emphasized more of her figured. She wore a body bag that slung across her upper torso and a scarf to hide parts of her face. A black coat that reached her knees hid the clothes she was wearing. A weapon was concealed on her upper thighs.

As she jumped, she landed safely and quietly on the ground. In one blink of an eye, she was already jumping through the trees. She was on her way to the northern woods.

In the middle of the forest awaits Mikan's visitor.

"Chinmoku-san." A voice said.

"Yes." Mikan replied.

"They need your services."

"I know."

"Before that, don't you want a warm up, Chin-mo-ku-san?" the voice taunted, and the owner of the voice appeared. She had light brown hair. She wore tight jeans and black shoes. Her top was a red shirt topped by a black camisole.

Mikan jumped as the woman lunged for her. She had a sword in her hand. They continuously fought for a long time. The woman was striking, and Mikan was evading. Finally, Mikan found her concealed pocket on her upper thigh and took out a weapon of her own. It looked merely like a fat stick but it extended through Mikan's alice and it was revealed to be a sword. The two of them were fighting with fierce speed that the naked eye could not catch up to their movements.

Sparks flew everywhere. Mikan twirled in the air, jumping from tree to tree landing on her arms as she does a flip to avoid a nasty fall. The process goes over and over until the woman finally puts it to a halt. Amazingly, throughout all the rigorous fighting, only ten minutes have passed. Their ten-minute warm-up was equivalent to 5 hours of regular exercise.

"Very good, chinmoku-san. Not the single bit rusty, congratulations. Now all you have to do is to survive your mission."

Mikan nodded. Surprisingly and shockingly, after all that fighting, she wasn't the least bit tired at all. She wasn't even gasping for breath.

"Today, there is a shipment of goods from our team. We have sufficient evidence and a reliable source that the Anti-Alice Organization will hijack those shipments. We, as mere subordinates do not care what is inside them, neither should we know, for that matter." The woman said as she dusted herself nonchalantly.

"Yes, understood," Mikan said with a stern face.

"Right. So, your mission is to stop those AAO idiots. If you are unable to intimidate them by force, kill them. Is that clear?"

Mikan cleared her throat, "Yes."

"You may go." She said. Without any hesitation, Mikan left. With that, she left the gates of the academy undetected.

A few meters beyond the gates, a car was waiting for her. It was a black Mercedes limousine.

_"Too flashy, again." _Mikan thought as she climbed in. As the car started, she looked languidly through the car's window. She pressed her weight on the window's base and waited for some time until the car froze to a halt. The driver said nothing, but Mikan knew her ride was over.

She jumped out the car and closed the door. As soon as she got out, she swiftly disappeared from the car's view. Mikan pulled the scarf to cover her mouth. She found the shipment. It was being loaded from a ship to a truck. Nothing suspicious was happening. Even the workers did not seem all that suspicious. They looked like normal loaders. Mikan decided to follow the truck and wait until the AAO decides to hijack it.

The truck's engine started. Mikan jumped to a sprint. She jumped from the trees that looked over to the highway. A few moments later, two cars suddenly skidded in front of the truck. The truck abruptly stopped. The tires screeched. Then the men in the cars rained bullets on the truck. They intentionally missed the driver and his companion. They were merely intimidating them. But they did not move.

Mikan had her cue. She jumped from the tree to the middle of the truck and the two cars. She looked at them with an intense expression.

"Who are you?" One of the men answered.

Mikan did not answer. She reached into her bag, slowly. But as she does, someone took a hold of her hand and forcing it to her back.

The man whispered into her ear, "drop it, Chinmoku. I knew you were coming."

Mikan's expression was hidden through her scarf. She said nothing. A gun was pointed at her.

"Take the goods." The man ordered.

The other men in black ran towards the back of the truck.

"Now, Chinmoku-san, don't move," he said, "you don't want to—"

He was cut off as Mikan elbowed his gut. A crack was heard—she might have broken his ribs. She took his gun and aimed it at him. The man lay motionless on the road. Blood was dripping from his lips.

"You know me by name, but you don't know me at all." Mikan whispered.

The men did not hear their conversation, or what had happened. They were busy hauling the goods.

"If you knew me at all, you would know that a gun and a pack of amateurs like you couldn't stop me." Mikan said. She picked up his collar and pulled his face near hers. His face had fear written all over it.

Mikan whispered in his ear, "sleep."

The man lost consciousness as Mikan laid him to the floor again. She appeared suddenly behind the men who were hauling the goods.

One by one, Mikan kicked them, threw a punch at them and their blood was all on the road. One tried to point a gun at her. But before he could even reach the trigger, Mikan kicked his hand with force and the gun was out of reach. Mikan took hold of his hand and executed a hand chop behind the man's neck. The man lost consciousness and she tossed him on the road.

Mikan returned all the stolen goods back to the truck. She locked the door. Afterwards, she gave three taps to the heap of metal and the truck roared back to life.

She then made her way back to the academy. The streetlights that met her were dim. But she could see clearly the woman waiting for her beyond the gates.

"Well done. Mission accomplished." She said as she handed Mikan a bottle of pills, "we will inform you of what your next mission will be, " she said and disappeared into the night.

Mikan swiftly made it to her room. She changed her clothes and slumped back to bed. In a few moments, she was asleep. In a few hours, morning dawned.

Mikan woke up a few minutes after noon. She took a bath and cleaned herself up. She then went to Central Town to grab a bite to eat.

At around four pm, she met up with Kyousuke and Atsushi.

"Oh, hi guys!" Mikan said as she waved after them, "so, I wanted us to grab a bite to eat. I want you to tell me all about your day."

They walked and found their way into a coffee shop. They each ordered their drinks and sat down.

Unbeknownst to them, two boys coincidentally were walking across the shop—one crimson haired and one blonde.

"So, what's up?" Mikan asked.

"Our day was pretty much alright." Kyousuke said.

"But it could have been better." Atsushi continued.

"Really, how?" Mikan asked.

"If you were there the whole day." Kyouske answered.

Atsushi agreed and nodded, "why don't you consider taking our class? You can be a special classmate, Mikan-sa, er, I mean, Mikan-chan."

"Aw, but I can't Atsushi-kun."

"Aren't you lonely?" Kyousuke asked.

"Of course I am, but you know how it is."

"Have you been sleeping well, Mikan-chan?" Atsushi asked.

"Er, I think so, why?"

"You look tired."

"I'm worried. Are you doing something we're not aware of?" Kyosuke asked

"We don't want to see you get hurt."

Mikan was silenced. She stood up and gave the two boys a hug, "guys, I'm alright, really. No need to worry."

She said and spun around. As she did. She slipped two pills on the two boys' drinks. One on Atsushi's drink, one on Kyosuke's drink. The two boys did not notice. But the crimson-eyed boy outside did. He had a sharp and was aware of Mikan's awkward actions since coming back. But still, even though Natsume knew it was an act, he still felt a pang of jealousy. Ruka sensed Natsume knew something, but kept quiet. He, too, felt a pang of jealousy.

Mikan, Kyosuke and Atsushi ended their day as they parted before their dorm's building. They said their goodnights, and they all went back to bed.

Even as Natsume slept, he was bothered by what Mikan had done in the coffee shop. He was curious on what the pills were and why Mikan slipped them in their drinks.

Mikan was tired as she got back to bed. It wasn't that she was physically tired, it was her alice that is slowly losing power. She needed to regain it. She had a lot of problems encircling her mind.

What were those pills for? Why did she do it secretly? Why did the woman give it to Mikan? Moreover, who was she? What is this mysterious woman's relationship with Mikan?

**[A/N: I want to personally thank MusicAnimeGal for correcting me. I changed the conversation already, but thanks anyway. I just got confused in the dialog. ****]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama]**

Chapter Five: The Mood Pendant

The morning dawned in Gakuen Alice again. It was time for another day at school. Everyone was in his or her seats. Their teacher just entered the classroom.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi said with optimism.

"Morning sensei." The class seemed bored.

"Don't give me that look, guys! I have good news." He said, " we're going on a field trip!"

"Eh? Inside the school campus?" Mochuu asked.

"Surprisingly, no. It's out of town and the city."

The class became lively. The class was filled with chatters from students.

"Strictly speaking, they called it an excursion. I like to call it a field trip. But, let's go along with excursion, anyway."

Everyone was pleased.

Yuu spoke up, "so, where are we going, sensei?"

"They said it was in a remote area where there's a villa, owned by the school of course. It's perfect for a vacation."

The class became noisier as each and everyone of them were creating a fuss on the "excursion."

So, after class, Kyosuke and Atsushi decided to tell Mikan where they're going.

"Mikan-chan!" Kyosuke called.

"Oh, hey there!" Mikan waved back.

They met up in Central Town yet again. It was their favorite hangout place.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, we want to tell you about this excursion we're having." Atsushi said.

"Excursion?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Sort of a field trip." Kyosuke continued.

"Field trip? Outside or just within the campus?" Mikan asked, with sheer curiosity.

"Outside." Kyosuke said.

"Mr. Narumi said it was outside, for a change, he said." Atsushi said.

"No way. That's a big risk… Outside where you guys are exposed." Mikan said in a whisper.

"We'll be alright, I guess. Don't you wanna come?" Kyosuke asked. They simply adored Mikan.

"No, no. I'm not part of the class." Mikan said.

"Yeah. But you were, even before we did." Atsushi said.

"You're right. I was. But not anymore." Mikan said.

"Oh well. There's no way we can talk you into this, huh?"

"Nope, definitely not." Mikan said with a huge grin.

They all laughed.

"Mikan!" someone called.

It was Yuu and the gang.

"You're here!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah. I'm here." Mikan said as she waved to them.

"So, what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Just talking with Atsushi-kun and Kyosuke-kun."

"Oh," Yuu said.

"By the way, where's Hotaru?"

"Hotaru? Oh, she's busy." Nonoko said.

"She's working on a project in her lab," Anna continued.

"You know, Mikan. You should really visit her." Yuu said.

"You know what?" Mikan said, "I think I will. Atsushi, Kyosuke, I'm sure you can make it back without me."

"Sure." They said in sync.

"I gotta run. Bye, guys. Thanks for the advice." Mikan ran off and waved back.

Mikan ran through town. She got on a bus and rode back to the dorm. She then found Hotaru's lab. A robot was outside holding a piece of paper, written, "Do not enter, idiot."

Mikan sweatdropped. _"Is this message meant for me. The robot looks familiar." _She walked closer to it and it moved.

"Mikan?" the robot spoke.

"Aminatsu! Hisashiburi!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah. Long time no see! Hotaru-sama is in her lab."

"Isn't she busy?"

"I don't know. She just instructed me to post this beside the door."

"I'll enter anyway." Mikan said as she opened the door. She looked at her shoelaces and bent down to tie them.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! It was Hotaru's infamous Baka Gun. The Baka punches flew straight behind Mikan.

"Whoa." Mikan said.

"Didn't you read? The sign said, "Do not enter, idiot." Hotaru said, with her stoic attitude.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said with sadness.

"What do you want?" Hotaru said, with irritation.

"I just wanted to see you. Wow. The place looks great. And, uhm, more stuffy."

Hotaru didn't say anthing.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You know, for leaving." Mikan said.

"It's not like you have a responsibility to tell me, idiot."

"I know, but I felt that I was wrong."

"You are wrong, idiot. Since you call me your bestfriend, you could have at least said something."

"I know, I know. That's why I'm sorry."

"Whatever, idiot. That's all you came here for?"

"I guess so."

"Then, you should leave now."

"I guess I should," Mikan said with a heavy heart. She walked back and as she put her hand on the knob, Hotaru stopped her.

"Hey, idiot." Hotaru threw something towards her.

Mikan caught it in both hands. It was a necklace. It had a circle pendant. The color changed from silver to purple.

"What's this?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru went to her explain-my-new-invention mode. "Invention number 712. Mood pendant. When the wearer comes to physical contact with this gadget, it displays his or her mood through color changing. It turns purple when the wearer is surprised. It turns red when the wearer is angry. It turns blue when the wearer is sad. It turns orange when the wearer is happy. It turns silver when the wearer is regretful. It turns pink when the wearer is flirty. It tuns yellow when the wearer is hungry and or thirsty. It turns translucent when the wearer is stressed. It turns black when the wearer is scared. It turns green when the wearer is nervous. There are more colors that the mood pendant changes into. The list is vast. Cost: 100,000 rabbits."

Then she came back to the real world.

Mikan smiled, "thanks Hotaru."

"Whatever, idiot. You owe me 100,000 rabbits."

_"It was silver in Hotaru's hands." _Mikan thought as she walked back to her dorm.

The color changed to orange. Then she made her way back to her room. She wore it as soon as she can.

She hopped into her bed and noticed a letter—with the same seal as before. Except, this time the color was blue. She changed her clothes again and carried on to the Northern Woods. She found the woman again.

"Chinmoku-san. Let us be brief tonight. There will be an excursion for one class in the middle school division. This is a decoy. They will be sent there merely as a diversion to lure the AAO, since this is out of the academy."

Mikan was silent but her mood pendant changed from purple to red.

"Now, you have to go there in disguise. Wait for the AAO to start attacking. Then counterattack. They have something of ours. When they head back, follow them and retrieve the item. A picture of the item that we're looking for is in the letter. Go."

Mikan nodded and swiftly got back to her room. As she ran from the woods, back to her room, the mood ring changed as black as the night and glistened in the moonlight.

**[A/N: Chinmoku means silence in Japanese, I think. Did you like the Hotaru-Mikan moment? It was short but there'll be more. Look out for a NatsuMikan moment in the following chapters. Review, please! Thanks. ]**


End file.
